villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lorenzo Belli
Aureolus Lorenzo Belli is the main antagonist and final boss of the 2005 survival horror videogame, Haunting Ground. He is a cloned descendant of Aureolus Belli, in the 13th generation, and lives in Belli Castle studying alchemy. History Lorenzo is an enigmatic figure who is sequestered for most of the game, but does what he can to aid Fiona Belli. Little is known about him initially except that he is extremely old and confined to a wheelchair. Once Fiona defeats Debilitas, Daniella, and Riccardo, she meets Lorenzo, who reveals his true intentions he needs the Azoth to attain immortality, and was helping Fiona in order to bring her closer to him. His true name is Aureolus Lorenzo Belli. Lorenzo is endlessly persistent and will not cease pursuit, returning to life each time Fiona attempts to kill him but he is also the weakest, due to having to crawl on his hands. The third time Lorenzo returns, he restores his youth and power, looking similar to Riccardo and Ugo, and during the final battle is pushed into a pit of molten lava. As Fiona and Hewie begin to leave the castle, Lorenzo returns one last time as a flaming skeletal figure and begins pursuit once again. Eventually he succumbs to the flames, and dies for good. In Lorenzo's final form as a flaming skeletal figure, the level can be very hard, because: Everything is shaking and collapsing, and Fiona will fall down if she doesn't stand still, slowing her down. Flaming Lorenzo is very quick. And when a statue is about to fall on Fiona, it takes time for Fiona to "push" it on its place. When Lorenzo is very close to Fiona, and she has not pulled the statue away from her, it can result in a instant game over, because flaming Lorenzo can kill Fiona instantly if he touches her. gallery LorenzoOld.png|Old Lorenzo. Lorenzo1.png|Old Lorenzo meets Fiona. LorenzoGrinder.gif|Lorenzo dies by a rock grinder. Lorenzo3.png|Middle-aged Lorenzo. Lorenzo4.png|Young Lorenzo. FuckThisStatue.gif|Lorenzo chasing Fiona. Trivia * When Fiona is hiding, he may say "I found you", even if he has not found her yet. * Though not directly revealed, it is clear that Lorenzo is the "master" Daniella mentions. * If Lorenzo kills Fiona as a flaming skeleton, his survival after stealing her Azoth is ambiguous. * Lorenzo has several similarities to the character Oswell E. Spencer in Resident Evil 5, another Capcom survival horror game. Both were dying old men who were confined to wheelchairs, both also in effect created artificial humans as part of a plot to achieve immortality (Lorenzo Belli created Ugo and Riccardo specifically to prolong his life with the Azoth, while Spencer created the Wesker children in an attempt to create superhumans and evolve humanity). Both even ended up killed by their creation (Oswell E. Spencer ended up killed by Albert Wesker, while Fiona, the daughter of Ugo, proceeded to put an end to Lorenzo Belli). NAVIGATION Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Elderly Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Perverts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists